


They Say Love Is Forever, Your Forever Is All That I Need.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Tiger & Bunny Omega Verse [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breeding, I need more Alpha/Omega fics in my life, Kotetsu thinks he's a burnden, M/M, My first Tiger & Bunny fic, Soulmates, changing from Alpha to Omega, insecure Kotetsu, scared Kotetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Kotetsu expected was to be told he had found his soulmate and because of that, he had turned into an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Love Is Forever, Your Forever Is All That I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is my first Tiger & Bunny doc. So I'm sorry if it's terrible!

Kotetsu forced a laugh.

This had to be some sort of joke.

"What-what do you MEAN I'm an Omega? Someone can't suddenly change from being an Alpha." He said, staring to the man in front of him. 

Ben sighed.  
"Well, actually, if Soulmates meet later in life, one of them will change Dynamics so they can breed. It's very common amongst NEXT couples."

Kotetsu shook his head, still trying to work out what the hell was going on. 

"Also, it means your Soulmate has the same powers as you." He said in a 'do you understand what I'm saying' way.

Kotetsu's mouth dropped. 

"Bunny? My body changed from being an ALPHA because it wants to have Bunny's offspring?! That's stupid! That's-that's ridiculous!" He forced another laugh. 

This couldn't be right. 

"I didn't know how to tell you. It's why you were so 'sick' last week. You had your first heat."

"Heat?" Kotetsu whispered. His breathing started to speed up.

"Calm down. You're going to hyperventilate." Ben cursed himself. 

"I-I need to get out of here." Tiger said, standing up and moving away from the table. 

Ben stood up too.

Kotetsu frowned.  
"Please don't follow me, I-I need to think by myself for a while. I'll be alright." He said, leaving the cafe. 

Ben sighed. Sitting back in his seat, resting his head on his hands.  
\--

"An Omega?" Kotetsu sighed to himself. 

"Hey, there you are." Came a voice, making him stop. 

Kotetsu tried to smile at his friend, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Hey, how's it going?"

Antonio frowned.  
"Everything alright?" 

Kotetsu sighed.  
"Get a drink with me?"  
\--

"An Omega?" Antonio sat, gaping at his friend. 

Kotetsu nodded.  
"Yeah. At lease that's what Ben said." 

"So you and Barnaby- what are you going to do?" The bigger man asked.

Kotetsu shrugged.  
"I have no idea. I don't want to change breeds. I was fine how I was." He sighed. 

Antonio nodded.  
"Does this affect your work in any way? Will you have to quit being a Hero?" 

Kotetsu shrugged again.  
"I don't know. I would like to stay a Hero, but if Bunny finds out-"

"'If Bunny finds out' what?" A new voice came, making both men choke. 

The Omega looked to the new comer.  
"Bunny... What-what are you doing here?" He gulped. 

Barnaby cocked his head.  
"Ben said you needed to talk to me, said it was important."

Kotetsu mentally cursed his friend. 

"Narr, he was just mistaken. Old bat's loosing his mind." He tried to joke, but Rock Bison but a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

"You should just tell him." He whispered, standing up from his spot.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." He nodded and walked away. 

The Omega's heart started to race, he was nervous, of course he was, he was just about to tell his partner the craziest thing.

"What do you know about Soulmates?" He asked once the Alpha sat down beside him.

"Don't try and change the subject." Barnaby glared. 

"I'm not. This is part of the problem." Kotetsu said, suppressing the need to sigh. 

Bunny raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.  
"Well, not much, only what my parents told me when I was little, they said its your 'destined one', and it's pretty rare that Soulmates will actually meet each other." He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Did you know if two Alphas or two Omega's ended up being Soulmates, that one of them will change 'Dynamics' so they can breed?" Kotetsu said with a nervous laugh.

Bunny looked at him blankly.  
"I think I have heard that before." He nodded. 

"Well, turns out I found my Soulmate." He whispered. 

The Alpha gaped at him.  
"Oh. Congratulations. Who is she? Is it blue rose?" 

Kotetsu laughed and shook his head.  
"No, I- it's a man, he doesn't know yet, and- and well, we-we both are-well were Alphas. And because of that, I-" he turned to see the concerned look on the Alpha's face.

"I'm an Omega." He whispered, embarrassed.

Barnaby gasped.  
"A-An Omega? What-since when?! Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Kotetsu bit his lip, he didn't mean to upset his Alpha-THE Alpha.

"I only found out today actually, I- I didn't want to tell anyone. I'm a friggan OMEGA, how can I face a group of heroes who are ALL Alphas when I've dropped TWO Breeds!" He hissed.

Why did this have to happen to him?

"Well, whose your Soulmate? You did say you found him, right?"

Kotetsu nodded.  
"Yeah, he's a Hero too." 

"Is it Rock Bison?" 

Tiger scrunched his face up.  
"God no! I just really needed to talk to someone about this. And he was the first one who was available." 

Bunny nodded with understanding.

"So we both know them?"

Another nod.

"Is it Sky High?"

Tiger shook his head.

"Fire Emblem?"

Another shake.

"I don't want to talk about it." The ex-Alpha sighed, standing up from his seat.  
"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"It's me isn't it?" Barnaby said softly, making Kotetsu freeze. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I knew something seemed different about you. Your scent changed, and you became more...dependant on others."

Kotetsu gaped.  
"What?! No I didn't! I-I-!" His breath coming out harshly. 

Barnaby quickly stood up.  
"It's alright. Calm down. Let's just get you back home."  
\--

They didn't talk on the way to Kotetsu's house. But once arriving, Kotetsu stood in the door way, looking around his home. Everything just seemed so different, it has for a while now. 

He whimpered. 

"Are you okay?" Barnaby asked.

Tiger shook his head.  
"Something seems wrong. It doesn't have the same... Homeyness." He chuckled. 

"Sorry, that's just stupid. Never mind." He said, shaking his head. 

He didn't want to spend another night by himself in the weird feeling house. But he didn't want to say that to his partner.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I'll get to bed then. Thanks for walking me home." He said trying to smile. 

Bunny cocked his head, raising his hand to push back the Omega's fringe from his forehead. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

Kotetsu looked away, only to have Bunny grab his face so they were looking to each other. 

"Kotetsu." He said sternly.

Kotetsu whined.  
"It doesn't feel right in here. It was fine! Then like a month back it got this weird vibe- I don't understand!"

Barnaby frowned.  
"Maybe that was when you turned into an Omega. Omega's don't like to live by themselves, they like company from others. They like to know they have someone around so they feel protected." He mumbled. 

The Omega growled.  
"I can protect myself! I'm not useless!" 

"I didn't say that." Barnaby gave a frustrated sigh. 

Tiger frowned, his whole body sagged. 

Why did he just anger his Alpha?! What the hell was wrong with him? 

He chuckled to himself.  
"Well I'm going to bed. Good night. Just let yourself out." He said waving to the Alpha as he walked away. 

"Come live with me." Barnaby said suddenly. 

Kotetsu stopped. 

"I-I don't know how we can make it work exactly between us, but I would like to try if you will. If we're really Soulmates, we have to try." 

Kotetsu whined.  
"Can I think about it?" He mumbled nervously. 

Barnaby nodded. 

"Can I get a blanket? I'll sleep on the couch." Bunny said, stretching. 

Tiger gaped.  
"You're staying here tonight?" He asked, stunned.

Bunny sighed.  
"Well of course, you're an Omega who doesn't feel safe, which means you're most likely not sleeping and probably having panic attacks." He said. 

Kotetsu looked away from the Alpha. 

'Great, now I've gone and burdened Bunny. I should have kept my big mouth shut.' Kotetsu thought to himself. 

He blinked back the tears and knelt on the floor, in front of his partner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drag you into this. Just-just forget I said anything, please. We can go back to how it was when I was an Alpha. Nothing has to change!" He said, his voice cracking. 

"Don't say that. You're not a burden. But I think this explains why you've been so depressed lately. You've had no comfort of any sort. No protection. You're probably touch starved. The list keeps going. It's dangerous for an Omega to he living alone." Barnaby said. 

"I've been living by myself for five years! I'm old, I shouldn't be feeling so weak!" His eyes grew, as the words slipped from his mouth. 

"Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." Bunny sighed. Getting frustrated that this conversation was just going around in circles. 

Kotetsu nodded, following the Alpha's orders.  
\--

Kotetsu was STILL awake two hours later. So he decided to sneak down the stairs and tiptoes over to his partner. He gently lifted the blanket and climbed in, snuggling into the other's chest. 

He sighed with satisfaction. He breathed in Bunny's perfect scent.

Kotetsu didn't want to admit it. But this is the safest his ever felt. He dozed off quickly with a smile on his face.


End file.
